Stranger things have happened
by scribbler.undercover
Summary: It all began when I woke up and found lying next to me a complete stranger. A man. It happens all the time! - you'd say. And I would have agreed if not for the fact that I remembered going to bed with my husband. Disclaimer: I do not own SM.
1. Chapter 1

**Stranger things happened**

* * *

**A/N **That's the first chapter of my new story. A little bit of detective story, a little bit of romance and a little bit of humor. Hopefully, you'll like it. Anyway, you know the drill.

R&R.

I'll be waiting! ;)

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It all began when I woke up and found lying next to me a complete stranger. A man. «It happens all the time!» - you'd say. And I would have agreed if not for the fact that I remembered going to bed with my husband.

Yesterday we were celebrating the end of our honeymoon and drinking for our future honeymoon-like life together. I may have been a little tipsy, but that was definitely not enough for hallucination!

I woke up all by myself, no alert required. Actually, it was on vacation ever since I had been fired. Yes, a month ago I was sacked. Or, as my boss put it, 'fell the victim of redundacy'. Nevertheless, not waking up to this god-awful sound is the best thing ever happening to me. Seriously. For the first time in my life I can sleep as late as I want!

My husband, Seiya, is a genius on the quest of soul-searching. What that _means_ is he's a musician trying to land the offer of his life while sometimes working: singing in clubs if he's lucky, bar-tendering and waiting if he's not. Mostly he worked nights and slept all day long.

So this morning promised to be no different, when I woke up in our small apartment, opened my right eye just to check my cellphone. Ten o'clock. 'I can sleep a little bit more and then make a breakfast!' I thought. Though, yeah, I rarely cooked. Ok. Almost never. But today was going to be the first day of the rest of our life together. I could make an exception. I turned to look at my sleeping husband and **BA-A-AM.**

I am still looking.

I feel fear taking over my whole body, twisting nerves in my stomach and decreasing the temperature. Mine or the room I am in - not sure. I close my eyes and slowly climb on my knees, counting to ten. And then I open my eyes again… still not Seiya.

The two man look a lot alike, but then they are not. This man has short hair, his body is… gorgeous, I mean god-like gorgeous. His face is so much more… aristocratic, noble. Even sleeping he looks _so_ proud and self-assured. When I was a little girl, that's how I imagined Prince Charming or any fairy-tale prince - or hero that saves the day, for that matter. But aside from my dreams, I bet I have never met this man in my life.

Maybe I was more drunk than I thought? Oh my God! It could all have been very dramatic.

Say, Seiya was asked to work the night - wouldn't have happened for the first time - I decided to carry on celebrating and… what? Cheated on my husband?! No, definitely not. There is no chance, no amount of alcohol could make me do that.

Maybe I just wanted to help the man. I am kind like that. Maybe I found him, hungry and cold and gorg..mmm… lost, yes, lost on the street and let him spend the night in my apartment. And he just didn't feel very comfortable on the couch. It is _so_ old and **so** small, after all.

Is he wearing pants? Boxers? Anything?

Slowly, I lift the blanket just to sneak a peak… OH MY GOD! He **is** a god!

Ok… Ok, there is an explanation. There has to be.

Terrified, I tiptoe to the bathroom and look at myself in the mirror. The same blond hair and cerulean eyes. Thank God at least I still look the same.

«Mmmhmmm!»

He's awake!

What do I do? What do I do? I realize I've been turning around myself chaotically and stop abruptly. My blood is definitely running cold now as I watch the man in a peephole. He rises like a dignified deity from the bed and heads to the bathroom. Stark naked. I jump from the door just as he throws it open and looks at me tenderly.

«Good morning, love!» entering the small room he pecks me on my lips. Just like Seiya always does. Then he turns on the water and grabs my husband's toothbrush. «Have you made coffee yet? I took a day off, by the way, to spend it with you. Does it make you happy?» Not paying attention to my stupor, he proceeds to the kitchen and switches on the kettle. _With_ the said toothbrush in his mouth. I find myself following him mutely. «Make some pancakes while I take the shower?» he asks, taking the toothbrush out so that I could make out what he says. Still not interested in my response, he returns to the bathroom.

**ID**! To talk to him I should at least know his name. It's easier to communicate that way. I return to the bedroom to search for his clothes. And five minutes later I am almost sure it was charity. I must have found him naked. That's why I took him in. There are no clothes, except for Seiya's that is, anywhere.

When the water stops, I realize I am wearing nothing but a frilly nightgown, honeymoon special. I need to change. Hurriedly, I put on a t-shirt and jeans and make a messy ponytail.

«Where are my pancakes?» I hear the man's hurt but still sexy-as-hell husky voice. But I will not let that fact influence me.

Making as furious face as I can manage, I enter the kitchen and glare at the stranger. «What's your name?» He's wearing Seiya's sweatpants and nothing more. I am lucky enough to look at his perfectly sculptured chest. He catches my wandering eye and smirks, cocky bastard.

«Like what you see, sunshine?»

«Your name!»

The grin widens and suddenly he's standing so close to me, I can feel the heat of his body and the smell of his shampoo. _Seiya's shampoo. _He pecks me on my cheeks and says: «My name's Seiya, beautiful. And you are?»

Damn. They are namesakes. That's _soooo baaaad_.

«I am Serena. Where are your clothes?» I feel so guilty. It's all my fault. I bet he doesn't even know I am married.

«My clothes?» he's confused. Why's he confused? His eyes are so deep blue. _Why_ am I married?

«Yeah, you were wearing something, right?»

«When?» And they say I am the queen of stupid questions.

This was definitely charity. Gorgeous naked man, obviously with some problems in the sphere of mental health. I could not help myself. «Yesterday, when we met, what were you wearing?» I said slowly, so that it was easier to understand me.

«Yesterday, when I kissed you goodnight, I realized that I should not have let you drink the second glass of wine. You are such a lightweight! Ok, I get it, you don't want to cook for me even today. I'll do it myself.» He opens the fridge as if it's his property and searches for something. My guess? The ingredients for the pancakes.

«No, no! I am sorry, I must have failed to let you know, I am married. And my husband is about to get back from work.»

«Your husband is about to die! That's how hungry he is! Come on, Sere! Just feed me, then we can make love and then go see a movie! The chick flick you begged me to watch with you?»

«Seems like we speak different languages! Do you think I am your wife?!»

«Do I thi… Sere, hey, Sere, are you ok? I shouldn't have let you drink _at all_!»

Did I drink again with him? He's right, he shouldn't have. But he's the crazy one, not me!

«How long have we known each other?»

«Well, let's see. The honeymoon month and then two weeks before the wedding… That's 44 days. Yeah, I am good at everything! Ain't you lucky?»

That's it!

«AREN'T I LUCKY? GET OUT! YOU ARE NOT MY HUSBAND!»

«Ok, you are great at pulling my leg. Now sit and drink coffee, eat pancakes. And be generally happy.»

«Pulling your leg?»

«Well, to begin with, you refuse to remember me. That's pretty sad!» He sits down and - at last - takes a huge bite of the pancake he's made all by himself.

«You are not Seiya Kou! My husband is 28 and he's a singer!»

«And he's sitting right in front of you…»

«You look nothing like him!»

He smirks and… «Too bad for him.»

«CONCEITED JERK! GET OUT!» this is me, asking nicely.

«Yes, ma'am!»

He rises from the chair, washes the dishes and proceeds to the bedroom. There he opens the closet doors and within no time I see him wearing Seiya's khakis and the blue shirt I ironed for him yesterday. And surprisingly it fits, even though this man is obviously wider in shoulders and overall has a much more impressive physique.

«You are wearing my husband's clothes!»

«Oh, yeah! And yesterday I made love to his wife, slept next to her, brushed teeth with his toothbrush and ate food from his fridge. I am such a pig!» the sarcasm in his voice leaves me defenseless. Silently, I approach him and check his pockets. I can let him have the clothes, but I have to get the ID back. There it is.

Satisfied, I take a look at it and almost faint. The name, date of birth - everything is as it should be, as it used to be. Except for the photo. It's not Seiya. It's that…that… bastard. And I am scared out of my mind again; millions of possibilities fly in my head, but none of them make sense.

«Ok, give them back so that I could go and buy the tickets, Sere.» Again not waiting for my answer, he pecks me on my lips, takes the car keys from the desk and leaves, shutting the door quietly.

One thing is painfully clear: I am in trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The moment the door is shut I have the phone in my hand, ready to call 911. But what should I tell them? That I woke up and found a stranger in my bed, who took my husband's clothes, car keys, wallet and ID that, by the way, has the very same man's photo on it? That's gonna make their day.

Maybe this is all about the identity theft? But, according to the movie, the thieves usually do not become the actual parts of a victim's life. On the contrary, they try to travel as far away from them as possible.

What if he comes back?! But why? He has the car, the money? What else could he need?

I need coffee. The jerk was right.

Pouring the life-saving drink in my THE BEST WIFE mug, I also reach for the special stash of sweets even Seiya doesn't know about. To calm down my nerves I go to fetch my wedding album. Nothing special, since it all was very sudden: no pretty gown, no best man or maid of honor. No one but Seiya and myself.

I open the album and almost spit everything I managed to stuff in my mouth. There, in the pictures standing next to me in jeans and a white t-shirt is the same blue-eyed god. Actually, to think about it, that's pretty logical: he's in the ID photo - why not here? It must be even easier to achieve. I don't have any proof that the man is not who he claims to be… _Except_ for my sister.

A week ago I sprained my ankle and refused to visit Mina and her husband Mal claiming to have caught cold: I just didn't want her to worry. But being the kind woman that she is (multiplied also by being pregnant), Mina insisted on bringing us some medicine. Seiya opened the door and took it, I was there, I knew it was him she met!

Five minutes later my overprotective sister is on her way to help.

But when I hear the knock (Seiya's special rhythm), I know it's not my sister on the other side. Almost giddy with a tiny possibility of my true husband's return I waltz to the door, hurrying to open it…. Only to find standing there the same god-like creature with piercing blue eyes hidden by aviators. Seiya loved them. He loved imagining he was a star, paparazzi stalking him, making him hide his eyes from the flashes of their cameras.

«Hey, love! I am so sorry, there are no tickets for today _or_ tomorrow. I guess, we should wait a bit. I can always take another day-off.». He looks so… normal, like nothing special's happening. Like he really is my husband, like he really is infatuated with me. «Cookies? I didn't know we have any sweets at home! I see, you've had your caffeine boost. Do you feel better now? How's your ankle?» He keeps on blubbering very Seiya-style and I just shut him out.

Looking at him, I almost envy the girl he'll marry or _is_ married to. Although at the moment I almost hate him, I do realize I am possibly the only woman on the planet feeling that way about the man.

_How does he know about the ankle?_

I hear Mina's footsteps as she climbs up the stairs, her baby bump too big for her liking. I rush to the door - at last someone on my side!

«Sere! How're you? He hasn't killed you yet, has he?!» Forgetting all about the inconveniences she hugs me. «I brought mace! Show me the bastard!» I lead her to the bedroom, glaring at the fraud triumphantly.

But, surprisingly, Mina is not impressed. She looks at me, confused, then at the man, even more confused. I wait for it, mace in his face, my sister's furious rage, but she relaxes and hugs the man, listening intently as he hurriedly whispers something to her. _Traitor!_ I watch her becoming more and more worried. And an awful desire to run wakes up in the pit of my stomach.

This can't be happening. No. _No._ **No!**

«Serena, honey, do you recognize me?»

«Of course! You are my sister, Mina! Why? Did he tell you I am crazy? The bastard's lying!»

Mina takes little steps, talking to me soothingly, as if to a cornered animal. «It's ok, sis. We'll figure it all out, I promise. Relax. Everything's gonna be alright.»

«He's not my husband, Mina! He's a stranger! They do not even look alike! This is not the man I married, I swear!» I feel tears running down my face. And fear - honest to God fear - consumes me. What if I really am crazy? Everything proves it.

What if it's not him - it's me? Oh my God. What happened to me? Aliens? Parallel worlds? Simple craziness? Maybe I injured my head - and not my ankle - and now I am in a coma?

I feel warm strong hands embracing me and hear soothing words whispered by a masculine husky voice, promising I'll be alright. Promising to make it all better. And I want to believe him so much. I want to stay in this embrace forever.

I want him to be my husband.

Nevertheless, I look Mina in her eyes an ask silently: «How do you know he's my husband?»

The level of worry in my sister's eyes increases, but, getting the go-ahead nod from the pseudo-husband, she answers me anyway: «Remember you were out with a cold? I brought the medicine and Seiya - _this_ man - opened the door and took it. We talked and… you were inside, Sere. I mean, I heard you almost yelling your hello and your apologies from inside the apartment. And then you also said to try liking the man you love.»

Do I really love him? Did I? The Seiya I remember? I don't even want to think about it.

It was all so fast. One day I gaped at Mina and her husband, Mal, their baby bump and it dawned at me that I envied them. I wanted it all too: I wanted family, children - happiness and love. I have never been in love, really. Always infatuated with a guy, but never in love. I had never even dated continuously before Seiya, never been on more than several dates that could possibly lead to something more.

And then I met Seiya. I was having a well-deserved holiday after my boss sacked me. I had been a PA to a scientist-slash-dean, helping him with his researches (more like typing them down).

So, I was sunbathing, swimming and desperately looking for an eternal love. At least for the period of vacation. And that's where Seiya swept me off my feet. He was there with a band, singing in little clubs. One evening he saw me in the crowd and dedicated a song to me. Then another one. And then he asked me to dance.

It all was a blur. Next thing I knew, he proposed and we were married.

I was so scared of our first night together - I was after all a virgin (yeah, there are those - 23-years-old-virgins, we are on the verge of extinction, by the way). I was waiting for the special someone, not willing to give myself to a man who does not respect and love me. And at last... But he was too tired, then he worked the night, then I didn't feel well (read chickened out), then it was my period and then I sprained my ankle. And then I woke up with a stranger in my bed. In other words, it just haven't happened.

Until, apparently, yesterday night.

And I don't remember it. I don't even remember falling asleep. And I don't feel any different. They say, you do feel different afterwards. The whole life's changing, the world's different. But no.

_What a looser I am_.

«So, what happens now?» I am defeated. I still can't believe he's my husband, but I need some time to regroup. «Hospitals? Insane asylums?» I feel the man's grip on me tighten.

«What are you talking about?! What insane asylums? Of course, not!» He sounds hurt and appalled. «I'll take care of you, we can figure it all out!»

«Although, I do think, she needs to see a doctor.»Mina interferes. And I almost agree with her. «Will you be alright if I go, Sere? I am sorry to leave you, but I can't reschedule my appointment with the OB/GYN. I can come back afterwards, though? With Mal, if you'd like?» The anxiety in her voice makes me feel awful. She's pregnant and here I am, bugging her with my problems.

«No, I'll be fine. It's not like he's going to kill me!» If he wanted to, he could have already done that about a million times. I giggle nervously and glance up at the man, instantly wondering, how he must be feeling right now with his wife not recognizing him. He lets me go as soon as my sobs subside, allowing to say goodbye to my sister.

But as we are left alone in the apartment, both of us instantly feel awkward. I study his innocent, full of regret face, hurt and almost offended.

No, he's not Seiya. And I am not crazy.

«Serena, do you want me to move out?» He refers to me so officially, but looks so relaxed doing so as if he feels better behaving like what we really are - strangers. His hand is in his hair - I bet it's the sign of the nervousness. The Seiya I knew didn't do anything even remotely looking like that.

«No, stay till we find the answer to the problem.» I am surprised with my own answer. This is not what I planned on answering. «Just, sleep on the couch, would you?» And I instantly feel better for that is punishment (and revenge) enough. He winces and something tells me, he knows. But still he answers me with a nod. «Mmm, Seiya?» He looks at me expectantly. «I'll visit a doctor tomorrow. I just need some money.»

«Sure! Do you need me to help you find one?» he looks at me almost hopefully. His eyes so innocent, but in their depths I see something else entirely, I just can't catch the meaning. And almost instantly the emotion vanishes, leaving me wonder if I was mistaken.

«No. I don't need you to influence his opinion.» I name the price and watch him opening his wallet and giving me the cash. Where did he get this amount of money?

Little does he know that I do not need the money for a psychiatrist, but rather for a detective.

* * *

**A/N **This is the second chapter. More questions - less answers. What do you think Serena should do? Is it safe to go to a detective? Or maybe she should just really make an appointment with a doctor? Let me know.

Thank you,

**sanoluvme **  
**kera69love **  
**LoveInTheBattleField**

****You are the first reviewers and therefore a part of my inspiration.

Also thank you for all those who read (I can see, there are quite a few of you), but for some reason remained silent. Maybe I can still win your affection with the following chapters.


End file.
